Pick Up Lines
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: Rick watches Shane strike out with his bad pick up lines. Can Rick do any better with Michonne?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey baby how you doing tonight?"

"That's your best line?"

"I've got a better one." He watched her walk away. "No don't go anywhere. Look if you were a fruit, you'd be a fineapple. Don't walk away."

"Shane, give it up." Rick said laughing at his friend. "It's just not working tonight."

"Man, all these beautiful women in here and not one of em is taking the bait I'm casting out. How does my hair look?"

"It looks like it always does. Can we just go? It's getting crowded in here and I hate this music they're playing."

"Yeah, sure, just let me try one more time with these beauties that are walking this way." Rick glanced over at the group of women that were coming their way. He sighed and shook his head, wondering how much more rejection his friend could take for the night. There were four of them walking in their direction. Shane rubbed his palmed together as they approached. "Hey pretty ladies, how y'all doing tonight?" Rick hung back watching the show.

"That's really how you spit game? How y'all doing tonight?" The one with pretty brown skin was talking, or more like dismissing Shane. "Come on Maggie, let's go dance."

"Alright, y'all have fun." Shane said to their backs. "What about you?" He had set his sights on the cute blond girl of the group.

"Come on Andrea, we've got more important things to do than listen to these tired lines." Rick chuckled at her words. She was beautiful and was not having any of Shane's faux charm.

"Tired lines? Give me a break sweet thang." He looked her in the eyes. "You know you and me, we could be like cocoa and marshmallows. You're hot and I want to be on top of you." Rick widened his eyes at the horrific pick up line that Shane just delivered. He waited with baited breath for the retort or slap, but all that came was raucous laughter from the two women.

"That was cute." The blond named Andrea said. "Subtle racial undertones, but still cute."

"Racial? Oh man, no I didn't mean it like that. You're beautiful and…. shit. I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm not offended, but thanks for the apology." Michonne said to him.

"Hey, how bout a dance?" Andrea asked. "I hope you can move better than those lines you use."

"Well come on then, let me show you what I got." The two of them walked off to the middle of the dance floor laughing and swaying to the beat.

"Your friend always like that?" Michonne asked Rick who was standing next to her, having been left alone and seemingly forgotten about, just like her.

"He's in rare form tonight, but he's usually like this. Sorry about that. I'm Rick."

"Don't worry about it. You hear one pick up line, you've heard them all. Michonne." She said as she checked her watch and sighed.

"You got somewhere to be?" Rick asked her noticing her bored expression.

"I'm just ready to go. We weren't supposed to be out all night." She sighed again. "I'm tired of standing in these heels and I'm ready to eat."

"If Shane had struck out, we would have left. There's some food trucks down the street. You can sit down and eat. Let me buy you a meal to make up for his lousy pick up line." Rick hoped she say yes. She was the best looking woman he'd seen all night, hell if he was being honest, all his life. He just wanted to talk to her and get to know her without the background noise of a techno beat.

"Okay. Sounds good. But I'm warning you that I know self defense and I'm armed with pepper spray and a taser." He smiled glad that she took her protection seriously.

"I'll be on my best behavior, no need to worry." He gestured with his hands for her to walk and lead the way to the exit.

"Extra jalapeños huh?" Rick asked

"I don't know how anyone can eat nachos without them." She said looking at his plain jane torilla chips.

"You like spicy foods?"

"Not necessarily, l like flavor." They were sitting at a table near the food truck sharing a large order of chicken nachos. "So Rick, do you and your friend go out a lot?"

"Shane goes where the women might be. I tag along making sure he doesn't get in too much trouble. Work doesn't allow too many late nights, so we get out about two times a month."

"What do you do?"

"King County sheriff's deputy."

"Wow. I really don't have anything to worry about. A deputy huh?" She looked at him for a bit, studying his face. "I can see that."

"Do I look like a deputy?" He asked with a smile.

"You have kind, trustworthy eyes. You seem like someone who wants to help people, make the world a better place."

"I like being able to help people. It gives me a sense of purpose. What about you, what do you do?"

"Last year of school. Biology major. That's why we came out tonight, blow off some steam before we start studying for finals."

"Biology? Impressive. Smart and beautiful?" Rick said looking up at the sky as a clap of thunder sounded.

"Smooth Rick."

"You liked that?" He asked her smiling.

"I didn't say I liked it." She said through a laugh.

"You said y'all came out to blow off some steam, since you're not in there dancing; how you gonna do that?"

"This is the third club we've been too. I've danced enough tonight. Were you in there dancing?"

"That's not my type of music to dance to. That's why I was ready to go."

"What's your type of music to dance to?"

"Well anything faster than a slow song and I've got two left feet."

"So you like slow dancing?"

"It has its perks." He said with a slight blush.

"I bet it does." She said to him. "Are you a hold a girl around the waist and sing in her ear kind of guy or the type that holds your girl close so you can feel on her booty type?" Rick laughed harder than he had in a while at what she said. He took a deep breath before answering.

"I've never sang to anyone, but I'm sure with the right person, I could be a mix of both."

"Oh yeah? What's the right person? You gotta girl back in King County?"

"No. I don't have a girl. I guess I'm still waiting for the right person. You got someone?"

"No." She sighed. "Are you done eating? I think I'm finally full." She stood up to throw away the trash. He watched her enjoying how she filled out her jeans. "Come on, let's go walk off that food." They walked to the end of the long street that was bustling with food venders and musicians. Michonne sent a quick text to Sasha telling her where she was, she didn't expect her to reply to it since Sasha was known to dance until the lights came on.

"So what does one do with a biology major?"

"I'd like to go into forensics one day."

"Oh yeah? You might be working with me one day then."

"It's possible." There was another clap of thunder as they walked up to a man playing the guitar with a small group of onlookers around him. They stopped and listened for a while. "Can you play?"

"Not like that. I've got one that I pick up every now and then. Especially after a few beers." He chuckled. "What about you?"

"Instruments aren't my thing. My parents had me in piano lessons when I was a kid, I hated it. I'd rather be outside climbing trees."

"Someone who wears shoes like those." He pointed at her red heels. "Liked to climb trees?"

"What's wrong with these shoes?" She asked lifting her leg and pointing her toe. "They go with the outfit."

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with them. I like them actually, and they go perfect with the outfit." His eyes scanned up the dark jeans that fit over her thighs and hips so nicely, to the white tank top that just barely grazed the top of her jeans giving him a peek at her belly button every now and then. "It's just that those heels don't say rough and tumble."

"You know what they say?" He looked at her in contemplation of what she would say next. "Get you a girl that can do both." She smiled at him and they began walking again.

"I might have to do that." He said quietly. "You think your friends are still in there dancing?"

"Oh yeah." She checked her watch again and then looked at her phone. "No messages, so they aren't ready to go. You want a mint?" She asked him fishing the roll out of her pocket.

"Sure. Thanks." He said taking the roll and helping himself to one. "So what are y'all doing tomorrow? I can't imagine much after spending all night dancing."

"Sleep it off. Lounge around in our pjs and sleep some more. What about you, you saving the world tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow night. The night shift gets boring, but somebody's gotta do it." It started to sprinkle lightly. "You wanna go somewhere out of the rain? I know how you ladies are about your hair getting wet."

"No. It's not pouring." She released her hair from the bun she wore, letting it fall down past her shoulders. "My hair likes the moisture." Rick had to keep his eyes on her face to stop his mind from wandering to just how much rain would need to fall for her shirt to become see through.

"I like your hair." He said staring at it. "You had all of this in that ball on your head?" He held his hand up to grab a loc, but stopped and looked at her, asking permission with his eyes.

"Go ahead. And it's called a bun, not a ball." She said laughing.

"Oh. A bun, okay. As you can see I'm not too much into styling my hair."

"It looks good on you. The curls in the back." Michonne lifted her hand and ran it through the hair at the back of his head. She didn't ask permission and he didn't care. She saw him close his eyes to her touch. "You like that?"

"Yes." He nodded his head slightly not wanting her to remove her fingers from his curls. "It's very relaxing." They were standing in front of another musician, this one playing a violin. She moved her body closer to him to his surprise and enjoyment.

"Show me how good you are at slow dancing."

"Right now?" He questioned.

"Why not? I've always wanted to dance in the rain." He gingerly circled her waist with his arms holding her close enough to feel her warmth. They did a basic step, aware of the other people around them.

"So how am I doing?" He asked her after a few minutes as his head rested on hers.

"You're pretty good."

"Glad I could be your first dance in the rain."

"Me too." Michonne said just as the song stopped. Their feet stayed still, but they continued to sway continently. "You want to go sit?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. We'll save the next dance for later." He told her. She took his hand and they walked to a nearby bench sitting close, their knees touching, his arm resting on the back of the bench behind her.

"So you want there to be a next dance?" Michonne asked Rick.

"Well yeah. If that's something you'd like."

"I would. I've had a great time tonight."

"Even though you're not in there with your girls?" He pointed towards the club.

"I'll be with them tomorrow." She shrugged her shoulders. "You should call me tomorrow." She took out her phone and saw she had a message from Sasha. "They're ready to go. Your friend probably is too." She handed him her phone, trying to shield it from the drizzle still coming down.

"You're gonna be sleeping all day, when will we talk?" He asked her putting his number in her phone.

"Just shoot me a text. I'll reply when I wake up." She smiled at him.

"Okay. If you sleep all day, then you can help keep me entertained when I'm at work tomorrow night."

"Sounds like fun. Maybe a few naughty texts to keep you awake." Michonne smirked.

"I'm sure anything from you will keep me awake."

"Your lines are much better than your friends. That was pretty smooth." She licked her lips and focused in on his pretty pink ones.

"I like to save my best ones for the right person." He leaned in closer to her.

"Oh yeah. Let me hear your best one." Michonne said to him, listening to her heart beat faster. Rick took a deep breath through his nose.

"I want to kiss you." He said to her.

"You want to kiss me? That's it?" Michonne asked expecting something more than that.

"No. I want to kiss you in the rain so you get twice as wet." Michonne took a deep breath and found her lips being touched by his as she processed his line. His lips were soft and attentive. He took his time savoring the feel of her lips before sweeping his tongue across her top one being granted entry immediately as she parted her lips and welcomed his warm tongue into her mouth. They both moaned softly and moved closer to each other. They kissed until they ran out of air, both wondering if breathing was really more important than kissing.

"Shit. I wasn't expecting that." Michonne said breathlessly, running her fingers across her lips. "I always wanted to do that in the rain too." She could hear her friends calling her name from down the street.

"Looks like it's time for you to go." They stood up together, Michonne counting to 10 before taking a step on her shaky legs. Rick grabbed her hand and they walked towards their friends who were waiting outside the club. "Text me when you get home so I know you made it."

"I will." Michonne promised as they stood with their friends.

"Damn Rick, you missed a hell of a time." Shane was looking at Andrea as he spoke. Rick didn't take his eyes off of Michonne.

"Here Mich." Sasha threw the keys to her. "You're the only one sober, you get to drive." Sasha said to her. "You been out here all this time in the rain?"

"Yeah." She said giving Rick a quick kiss on the lips.

"Let's go." Maggie said. "I'm tired and you're all wet."

"Yeah. Rick made sure of that." She watched him smile as they both went in opposite directions to head to their cars, ending their night together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday 1:45 AM**

 **Michonne:** I made it home

 **Rick:** I'm glad. You headed to bed now

 **Michonne:** I'm gonna hop in the shower and take care of this wetness ;) then I'm going to bed.

 **Rick:** I hope I get to hear all about it tomorrow. Text me when you wake up.

 **Michonne:** okay. Good night

 **Rick:** good night

 **Sunday 5:30 PM**

 **Michonne:** I've been sleeping all day. I'm finally awake. Sorry I didn't text you earlier.

 **Rick** : Don't worry about it. I've actually been at work for a while. Thinking about you.

 **Michonne:** What have you been thinking about?

 **Rick:** I'm glad I met you last night. Your smile was one of the best things about having to be Shane's wingman.

 **Michonne:** Still such a smooth talker

 **Rick:** I gotta go, just got a call.

 **Michonne:** Okay. Be careful. CALL me when you can.

 **Monday 2:30 PM**

 **Rick:** Sorry I didn't call. It got kind of crazy around here and I was out on a call longer than I wanted to be. I know it's Monday and you're probably in class or something. Just call me when you can.

 **Monday 4:30 PM**

 **Michonne:** Sorry it took so long to respond. I was taking my criminology final. I can't call you :( I'm at a study group. Can I call you later?

 **Rick:** Yes. Call me when you can.

 **Monday 8:05 PM**

 **Rick:** I hope your test went good. I'm sure you passed with flying colors.

"Hello"

"Rick, I caught you...hi. I don't know if you'd be able to talk or not."

"It's after 11, you didn't have to call. Especially with you yawning and all."

"I'm sorry. I guess the weekend is still affecting me. How has your night been going?"

"Slow. I'm glad you called. I was missing the sound of your voice. You have a test tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bright and early at 8."

"Text me tomorrow and tell me how it was. I need you to get some sleep. You sound exhausted."

"I am, but I wanted to talk to you."

"Get some sleep beautiful."

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

 **Tuesday 11:30 AM**

 **Michonne:** That was the worst test ever! You're probably still asleep. Hope you're having sweet dreams;)

 **Tuesday 2:30 PM**

 **Rick:** Hey, beautiful. I'm sure you aced the hell out of that test. What are you doing now?

 **Michonne:** I didn't say I bombed it, just that it was the worst. lol You awake now?

 **Rick:** Yeah, I'm awake. Can I call you?

 **Michonne:** YES!

"Hey"

"Hey yourself." How you doing Michonne?"

"You just woke up, huh? You have that sexy sleepy thing going on with your voice."

"Yeah, I'm still in the bed actually, bout to hop in shower and get my day started. What do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Study group in about fifteen minutes. I just finished stuffing my face."

"So you think my voice is sexy?"

"Oh god, Rick. Yes, very much. Did you just catch that I said that?"

"Yeah, I did. Your voice distracts from what you say, so I have to play it back in my mind. You're on a delay and a loop in my head."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It just means I get you hear what you say twice. I like hearing your voice, so it's a good thing for me."

"Sweet talker."

"You know me. I'll let you get to your study group. Send me a text when you're free."

"Okay. Enjoy your shower. Bye."

"Bye Michonne."

 **Tuesday 6:00 PM**

 **Michonne:** I'm finally back home. I think my brain is fried. I hope you're not working too hard.

 **Wednesday 11:30 PM**

 **Rick:** You still up? Sorry it took so long to get back to you. This paperwork is kicking my ass tonight.

 **Thursday: 12:00 AM**

 **Rick:** I guess you're sleep. Call me when you wake up so I can apologize properly.

 **3:00 PM**

"Rick, hey. Sorry it took so long to call you back. I didn't want to call too early since I knew you were sleep."

"Don't worry bout that. You get your test out of the way."

"Yes. I have one more on Monday and then I am done!"

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Studying... I'm such a nerd."

"You're the best looking nerd I've ever seen."

"Stop being so sweet. Are you getting ready for work?"

"Yeah, another late shift. I'd rather talk to you, but I guess working keeps me out of trouble."

"What kind of trouble would you get into?"

"I'll tell you all about it one day."

"You gonna call me later?"

"Yes, or text you. Depending on what the criminals are up to tonight."

"Okay. Be careful. Talk to you later."

"Bye Michonne."

 **Friday: 5:00 PM**

 **Michonne:** lol I'm finally awake

 **Rick:** it's about time, I was getting lonely

 **Michonne:** you mean there's no one for you to talk to at the sheriff's station

 **Rick:** I want to talk to you. You left me hanging for hours.

 **Michonne:** poor baby. I needed my beauty sleep

 **Rick:** is that why you're so beautiful? Sleeping all day?

 **Michonne:** probably;)

 **Rick:** just got a call. I'll text you later.

 **Michonne:** yeah. Okay. Be careful

 **Saturday 1:00 AM**

 **Rick:** you still up?

 **Michonne:** yes

 **Rick:** I'm gonna call you

 **Michonne:** I'll answer

"Hey, sorry to call so late, but I wanted to hear your voice."

"You alright? You sound like you've had a hard night."

"I've had better ones. I'd rather not talk about it though. Just wanted to hear your voice before I go home. It relaxes me."

"Come over."

"It's after 1, it's not too late?"

"I've been asleep off and on all day Rick, now I'm wide awake. Come over. I'm tired of looking at these books and my notes. I need something sexy to look at."

"You sure you know what you're saying?" Rick laughed into his phone thinking about the sexy that was Michonne.

"I know exactly what I'm saying. Come over here Rick and let me help you end your night on a better note."

"Text me the address."

"Did you speed all the way over here? I talked to you 15 minutes ago. I'm pretty sure the station is a good twenty minutes away."

"Let's just say, I didn't get caught. This is a nice place. Everybody sleep?"

"Maggie's at her boyfriends, Sasha went to see her parents and Andrea lives on the other side of campus. I haven't heard from her all day."

"I haven't heard from Shane either. So it's just us?"

"Yeah. You want something to drink?"

"Water is fine." Michonne grabbed him a glass of water and then carried it to her room while Rick followed.

"Wow, this is your room?"

"Yes. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. It's suits you."

"Purple's my favorite color. And grey is a nice neutral."

"And the blue?"

"Navy. It looks good with the other colors. I think I've got a soft spot for lighter shades of blue now though."

"Oh yeah, why is that."

"Well, I met this guy and he has the most beautiful blue eyes." Rick set his water down on the nightstand and stepped closer to Michonne.

"What else does this guy have?"

"Umm…nice soft hair." She ran her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck. He let out a soft moan.

"What else?"

"The softest lips I've ever felt." Rick wrapped his arms around Michonne's waist and drew her closer.

"He sounds like a pretty cool guy."

"He is, and he looks really hot in his uniform." She moved her hands to his collar and gave it a gentle tug.

"Let's go back to his lips. What all did you like about them?"

"They're soft and…" Rick pressed his lips to hers, cutting off her response with an ardent, heated kiss that left them both breathless once the kiss was broken. Rick kept his lips against hers as he spoke, not wanting to put any space between them yet.

"Sounds like the girl I met, but she's soft all over." Rick gingerly moved his hands further down her body until they were resting on her ass. He lifted his eyebrows, asking permission to squeeze the rounded soft flesh that was literally at his fingertips.

"You're such a gentleman. I had 2 guys palm my ass the other night and they didn't come close to asking."

"Oh yeah, which club? What'd they look like."

"I took care of it." She smiled. "I told you I know self defense, I can protect myself. They each got an elbow to the jaw."

"It's good to know my girl can protect herself. Especially with a body think this." He took opportunity to squeeze and loved every bit of it.

"Your girl?"

"Is that alright"

"I like that."

"You gonna show me some of your moves?"

"You think you can handle them?" She wiggled out of his grip and looked him up and down.

"I guess we're bout to find out." Rick started to unbutton his shirt, Michonne was thankful that he wore an undershirt because she was sure her concentration would have faltered if it was just his bare chest. "Where'd you learn this self defense from anyways?"

"A group of us took a course on it after someone was attacked on campus a few semesters ago." Rick had a look of concern on his face.

"You walk the campus late at night?"

"Not anymore. After that it was always in a group and I scheduled all my classes during the day."

"That's good to know." Rick took a breath and then sized her up. Looking at her bare legs in her white shorts and her strong arms in her university tee, that fit snugly against her body. "Alright show me how you defend yourself against an attacker from the front." Rick took a step back and then went to grab her with his arms. She was quicker than she looked and she knocked his left arm away with her hand while simultaneously bringing the heel of her right hand to his nose, stopping when she touched the tip of it.

"How was that?"

"Impressive." He stood up straight and started to circle around her, figuring out his next move. Michonne looked over her shoulder trying to gage when he would strike. He waited for her to start turning her head forward again and then he reached for her. His left arm came over and around her shoulder, his right arm slid around her waist to pull her into him and make it harder for her to break free, but just like before, she was quicker than he expected and she was able to stomp on his foot before elbowing him in his ribs. She grabbed his left arm to fling him over her shoulder, but just as she felt his feet leave the floor, she changed her mind and the momentum was lost, leaving Rick on an awkward drop to the floor. Instinctually he grabbed for anything that would break his fall and that ended up being Michonne. As his back hit her carpeted floor, Michonne fell on top of him and was immediately cocooned in Rick's arms.

"Oh my god Rick, are you okay?" She tried to sit up but was stopped by the tighter hold Rick gave her.

"I'm good. What about you? I didn't mean to pull you down with me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She felt his arms loosen on her back and she took that as her opening to sit up, which left her straddling his waist. "Let me look at your ribs, I felt that in my elbow, you'll probably have a bruise there tomorrow." She lifted his shirt and ran her hand over his abs to touch the spot on his side where her elbow had connected. "I'm so sorry, Rick. I guess I got a little carried away. I didn't mean to do it so hard, I was trying to hold back. Let me go get you some ice." Again she tried to get up, but Rick was having none of it.

"I'm alright Michonne." He held her tighter against him. "You want to tell me about this shower you took the other night?"

"No." She gave him a shy look realizing that he was trying to distract her from worrying about his injury. "Shit...maybe I should…" She thought about getting up, but the way Rick felt between her legs and the way he placed his hands on her thighs she decided that it wasn't worth the risk of losing such an incredible feeling. He let her smooth skin stimulate the rough surface of his palms as he placed gentle pressure to the tops of her knees and slid his hands up till they touched the fabric of her white cotton shorts. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. "What do you want to know?"

"Hot water or warm water?"

"Warm, but on the hot side. What about you?"

"I'm asking the questions. Short or long showers?"

"Not too long, unless I'm washing my hair. I hate wasting water."

"What's the scent of your shampoo?"

"Coconut and hibiscus." His hand glided up the side of her body stopping when he reached the back of her neck.

"Let me see." He pulled her down to him and inhaled the fragrance of her locs. Then kissed her neck for good measure before letting her go. She giggled on her way up, but sobered looking into Rick's intense stare. He settled his hands back where they were before and ran his thumbs back and forth on the inside of her thighs. "Smells like flowers."

"You think you're slick, huh?"

"Hey, I said I'm asking the questions here. You only get one more time to interrupt." She opened her mouth to protest, but quickly closed her lips together, when his sexy smirk silenced her. He moved his hands to her knees again and then back up. "Bar soap or body wash?"

"Body wash."

"Why?"

"I like the bubbles it makes on my bath puff."

"So girly." He licked his lips and shook his head thinking of another question to ask. "Your legs get this smooth with a razor?"

"Yes. A purple one."

"The other night... did you turn on the water first or undress first?"

"Turned on the water first."

"What did you take off first?"

"My shirt."

"Then?"

"My jeans."

"Then what?"

"My bra."

"What color was it?"

"Black."

"And what came off next?"

"What do you think? The only thing I had left, my panties." Rick stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"I told you not to ask any questions."

"I didn't."

"You did. You asked _what do you think?"_

"That doesn't count."

"It was a question."

"Now what?"

"Another question."

"Rick...fine, I'm closing my mouth."

"Oh, I don't want you to do that. Come here." This time he let her come to him and when her lips were near, he kissed them. Gently. On each lip, then he sucked on the top one, licking on the bottom one and finally letting his tongue explore her warm mouth. She moaned against his lips and pressed her center into him, rubbing against the growing bulge under his pants.

"There's no rain, but you made me wet again. You're really good at that."

"Do I get to see tonight?"

"See what? Shit… I asked another question huh?"

"I'll take it easy on ya if you let me see."

"See what?"

"How wet you are." His hands were on her hips and she kissed him again lifting her ass and grabbing his hand to lead it to the dripping inferno that he had created.

"Hmmm…." She moaned when his fingers touched the slick lips of her pussy, ignoring her opening and going straight for her throbbing, protruding clit. "Ahhh…."

"Shit Michonne…." He kissed her deeper and pressed his finger harder against sensitive bundle of nerves. Hearing her moan again, he flipped her over onto her back and sunk two fingers into the depths of her hot wet walls.

"Rick…. ohhh…." He lifted his lips from her when he saw her move her arms to pull her shirt over her head.

"You...are...beautiful." It was the only thing that he could think to say as the fullness of her breasts came into view. The darker hue of her areolas like a halo surrounding the stiff peaks of her nipples. He removed his fingers from within her and brought them up to rub along the smooth dark brown skin of her breasts and the nipples that he desperately wanted to suck on. She watched him descend on her, his tongue slowly slipped passed his pretty pink lips to connect with her umber peaks.

"Ohh...ohhh...that...feels… shit." He began sucking loudly, savoring the taste of her skin in his mouth. He returned his fingers to her pussy, her added wetness making it easy to slip in and out of her. His fingers stretched to find her g spot, stroking it with the pads of his fingertips in sync to her quickening breaths as her back arched off the carpeted floor. She held onto his arms, squeezing her hands tight around his muscles as she felt the tingling creep up her legs to her belly and back down to her core, where Rick was expertly strumming her with his fingers. "Ahhh….ahhh…."

"Does it feel good Michonne?" She bit her lip and nodded her head. "Tell me. Tell me it feels good." He felt her walls start to close in on his fingers as he strummed her faster.

"Yes! Yes! It feels sooo good. Rick... Rick…"

"Do you want to cum for me?"

"God yes! Yes…Riiii…." She dropped her hands to the floor, palms against the carpet as Rick brought on an orgasm that made her knees quiver and her toes curl. She was sure she'd never felt anything so pleasurable in her life and wondered what the hell those other guys before Rick thought they were doing. As she came down from bliss she was greatly aware that Rick hadn't even used what she had felt earlier under his pants, and was second guessing if she was really ready for it. "Fuck…" She released a long exhale still feeling her pussy pulsing around Rick's fingers. She licked her lips and he dipped his head to press a kiss to her lips.

"Michonne...fuck...I uhh…." She brought her lips to his again, seeing in his eyes that although he enjoyed what they'd just did, it wasn't his intention when he drove over there. He slipped his fingers out of her slick folds and rested his forehead to hers.

"Can I ask a question now?" She whispered to him.

"Yes."

"Can I take your clothes off?" He smiled being given the green light to explore her further with his aching cock. She pushed on his shoulder to get him on his back as she took position sitting up next to him. Her fingers reached for his belt buckle and had it undone faster than even she could believe. She moved to his feet to take his boots off, while he pulled his shirt over his head. Michonne yanked his pants and boxers down his legs and off his body in one swift move. Tossing them to the side, she stood up, staring down at him, watching his dick grow longer and more rigid as the seconds passed. She took a step towards him, then another, her feet on both sides of his body until she stood at his head. Rick licked his lips and looked up at her center directly above him, trying to imagine the taste of her and wondering why he didn't sample from her earlier. Wishing she'd just drop her pussy to his mouth, he was a bit disappointed to hear the top drawer of her nightstand open. She rummaged around until finding what she was looking for, pulling out three silver foil wrapped condoms.

"You keep those in your drawer?"

"I told you I know how to protect myself." She straightened up and looked down her body at Rick's face.

"I guess I should have asked...is that all you have, because the view I have of you right now is telling me, we're gonna run out before I get enough of you." He reached one hand up to her thigh, while at the same time taking the condoms from her with his other hand. "Stay right there."

"I wanted to put it on you."

"Next time." She heard the foil wrapper rip open and watched the top of of his shoulders as he rolled the latex down his shaft. "Come here." She started to move her feet to walk backwards and be lined up with his length, but he placed a hand on her calf to stop her, keeping one hand to his cock to stroke it. "Uh uh...straight down." She looked at him with disbelieving eyes, as he licked his lips.

"Rick."

"Get down here." She placed her hands on the top of the nightstand and nervously lowered her center to Rick's face, his voice too stern to refuse.

"I've never done this."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you enjoy it." Not knowing what to do she hovered in a squat above his mouth. "Put your knees down and sit."

"But.." her thought was cut off when she felt Rick's tongue on her slit. "Shit…" Her knees hit the floor and Rick used his arms to press her further down onto his eager mouth. He let his tongue and lips get familiar with the lips and folds of Michonne's pussy. She let out a shaky breath as the kissing sounds and licking sounds hit her ears. "Ohh...myyy…."

"Hmmm… " He was moaning and enjoying every part of her pussy and how she responded to his lapping tongue and attentive lips. Her sharp inhale of breath told him that his tongue was deep enough inside her and the way she was getting increasingly wetter with each pass of his tongue against her tight walls told him that she was close, and he couldn't wait to have his mouth full of her when she came.

"Rick...Rick… don't stop.. Don't….ahhh…." Her orgasm hit and she rode the wave, swiveling her hips and grinding it out on his face. "Shit.. Rick..that was…" She looked down at the top of his head, realizing that she must be crushing him. "Oh shit sorry." She scooted back quickly and discovered just how hard he was as her clit slid over his steel like cock.

"Fuck!" They exclaimed at the same time. He moved his hands to her hips wanting to press her harder against him, loving how warm she felt against him.

"I wasn't trying to crush you. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I loved that you liked it." He started to press his fingers into her skin, moving her back and forth on him, trying to create friction to lessen the agonizing ache his dick felt.

"Yeah, _like_ doesn't even come close to how I would describe it." She leaned her face to his, studying his features, still covered in her. She kissed him, tasting herself as she lifted her ass and used her hand to position him at her entrance. "Now it's my turn." She bit her lip and slid down on him as he moaned in satisfaction. She stilled once she was full of him, giving herself time to acclimate and stretch around his thickness. He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them to watch her face.

"You alright?" She nodded in response to his question, and he felt her squeezing around him. He brought his hands up to her face, caressing the apples of her cheeks with his thumbs. "I uh.. You're so beautiful... I can't believe we're doing this." He slowly began rocking his hips back and forth and Michonne started to move her hips up and down on his shaft, feeling his thick cock tickle her walls.

"Rick…" He threaded his fingers through her locs, bringing her closer so that he could kiss her, the warmth of her body against his fueled the fire within him. He wanted her closer and she wanted him deeper. "Mmmm…" She broke the kiss to moan and sat up placing her hands on his knees and leaning back giving him a titillating view of her body grinding on top of him. "Ahhh...Ahhh…"

"Shit Michonne. Fuck...I don't know how much longer I can hold on. You feel so good."

"I can slow down if you want." She eased into a lazy torturous grind, smiling down at Rick as he widened his eyes in disbelief that she just interrupted the flow of his impending eruption.

"You're gonna pay for that." He started rubbing her clit with his thumb and used his other hand to help her hips move faster back and forth on him. He needed her to cum and wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. "Fuck you gotta cum. Cum for me, please."

"Rick...I...I...Ahhh…" She placed her hands on his chest to hold herself up as she broke apart around him, the evidence loud in his ear of her completion. He kept moving her hips feeling his steamrolling ahead, the shaking of her legs and the way her breasts moved up and down as she tried to catch her breath, made it easy for him to let go.

"Michonne...Fuck…" He growled as he came, digging his fingers into her hips pushing her down further, ensuring every drop he had was emptied into the latex that covered him.

"You alright?" She giggled after asking him, watching his face as it relaxed into a sated state.

"Hmmm….give me a minute." She laughed again, which this time got her a soft slap to her ass.

"You're cute." She leaned down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, then ran his hands up and down the smooth skin of her back. "I have a perfectly good bed that we just ignored."

"We can use it next time. Give me a few hours and we can break it in." He squeezed her ass and gave her a short peck on the lips.

"Can we at least sleep in it now?" She moved to allow him to slip out of her and went to climb into the bed.

"You're gonna just leave me down here?"

"Yeah. But don't act like I didn't invite you to join me." He heard her moving around getting under the comforter. He tossed the condom in the trash by her bed and gingerly got up to get in the bed with her. She tossed the comforter back for him to get in and then twisted her body to turn off her lamp. Once he was settled in, he scooted her over to lay on his chest.

"Are we really gonna sleep?"

"You got something else in mind?" He kissed her on the forehead and caressed her arm. She yawned and snuggled deeper into him.

"Nah, let's sleep."

"Okay. We can break the bed in after the sun comes up."


End file.
